


nightmares

by socordia



Series: queen and lionhearts [1]
Category: A Curse So Dark and Lonely - Brigid Kemmerer
Genre: Bad Dreams, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Sharing a Bed, rhen and grey are NOT brothers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/pseuds/socordia
Summary: rhen is having nightmares. luckily, harper and grey are there to help him.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [quaseescritora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaseescritora/gifts), [myladyharper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyharper/gifts).

> this is the first one-shot of a series in which harper, grey and rhen are all married to each other. grey and rhen are NOT brothers, and i will probably not approach the succession issues brought up in the end of ACSDAL - i'm konmari-ing it out of canon. ;) hope you enjoy!

Rhen’s nightmares are particularly nasty tonight. He thrashes so violently that one of his elbows finds my ribs and I jolt awake with a yelp. I’m between Rhen and Grey in our bed, and it is only when I sit up, rubbing the sore spot where Rhen hit me unintentionally, that Grey opens his eyes, searching for my face in the dim light of our bedroom. The fireplace pops and sizzles, almost dead and illuminating very little, but his hand finds mine in the darkness and gives it a worried squeeze.

“Harp,” his voice is hoarse with sleep and I feel goosebumps climbing up my arm in response to his touch. “Is there anything wrong?”

“It’s Rhen,” I whisper, tugging his hand in my direction, so he can see our husband. Rhen is looking sweaty and pale in the dying light of the fire, parted lips mumbling something I can’t figure out. “He’s having bad dreams.”

Rhen groans loudly, as if he knows we are talking about him, but he doesn’t wake up. I press myself against Grey's chest when Rhen’s arms flail aimlessly on the mattress, and Grey’s hands grab me by the waist automatically, to steady my movement. We watch him turn on his belly, his face a nasty scowl and his blond hair slick with sweat. Grey and I exchange sleepy glances as we silently decide on a course of action. He lets my waist go and leaves the bed at the same time I slide towards Rhen, hands outstretched to prevent any further accidents.

I sit beside him and Grey kneels on the floor by Rhen’s side of the bed. I intertwine my fingers in his hair, feeling his shaky breathing, and press a kiss to his temple.

“Rhen,” I whisper softly, my fingers massaging his scalp. “Love, it’s just a dream,” I assure him in the dark. “Wake up.”

Grey also murmurs something to Rhen, beneath his breath, so low I cannot hear it.

Rhen’s breathing steadies, his movements quiet, his shoulders relax. He seems to have fallen into a gentler sleep, but soon he turns on his back, long-fingered hands rubbing his eyes and I realize he’s finally awake. The room is quiet for a whole minute, as Rhen gathers himself and looks at me, exhaustion marking the corners of his eyes.

“Hello,” I say gently, my hand in his forehead. He grabs it delicately and presses a kiss into my palm. “You were having nightmares again.”

“The monster,” he tells us, his free hand finding one of Grey’s at his other side and holding it also. “Blood.”

I hum my understanding, combing his hair with my fingers.

“Would you like to seat by the fire?,” Grey asks, standing up. He doesn’t let go of Rhen’s hand. “Or would you like to try going back to sleep?”

Rhen considers his answer, his gaze somewhere on the muslin ceiling of our four-poster bed. There are bags beneath his eyes, and his words are slurred due to lack of rest.

“Sleep,” he decides, closing his eyes and dragging himself to the middle of the bed, taking me with him.

I laugh quietly in surprise. Rhen rubs the tip of his nose against my forearm and I assent to his silent request, as does Grey, who lies down at Rhen’s other side. I can feel Rhen’s warmth against my chest, his breathing raising the small hairs in the back of my neck, and I lock eyes with Grey across the bed.

His eyes are sparkling in amusement, the corner of his mouth curving upwards, and I think I fall in love with both of them a little deeper in this quiet night, in the seclusion of our bedroom, with Rhen telling us very quietly about the dream he was just having.

We fidget with our positions for a minute, trying to get comfortable, a mess of limbs and hair and half-whispered questions. Rhen buries his face in my neck; Grey has an arm over both of us and I end up throwing my bad leg over their hips. I hold Rhen gently, drawing soothing circles against the line of his spine, and watch as sleep climbs its way towards his features. I wait until I hear his breathing calms down and look up; Grey has his eyes closed, fingers still intertwined with Rhen’s – my heart is so filled in this moment that I have no trouble in falling back asleep.


End file.
